Fragile
by Hulihana
Summary: A rookie Kate Beckett may be brittle, fragile even. Esposito is there to make sure she doesn't break and fight some of his own demons along the way.


The scene was gruesome. Kate Beckett had scene countless crime scene photos, but this was her first time seeing a dead body in person, and even the veteran detectives were wincing at the blood soaked scene.

A quick glance at fellow rookie Javier Esposito and the pallid tinge to his normally dark skin revealed that he was just as affected as she.

Unbidden, images of her mother came to mind. A waking nightmare in which the body before her became that of her mom, cut open and lay in a pool of her own blood.

Without warning her stomach revolted and Beckett bolted from the scene. Struggling to regain control over her rogue body, she found herself hunched over in an ally next to the building containing the crime scene lit by only a single bare bulb burning defiantly at the entrance.

She jumped and reached instinctively for her gun when a hand landed on her shoulder. A heartbeat later she was pinned to the rough brick wall lining the ally with her former special-forces partner gripping both of her hands above her head. Their bodies pressed closely together while he held her and waited for the brunette detective to recognize him.

Not only did she quickly realize who it was who'd grabbed her but she also recognized the dark glint in his eyes as they stared at one another. They'd both seen unspeakable horrors in their lives, but they had prevailed. They were alive.

Not a word was spoken between the pair. They simply dove at each other, tearing at one another's mouths. Tongues dueling, teeth nipping, they showed no mercy. He didn't even release her hands simply gathering them up with one of his own and allowing the other free range to rove over her body.

He ran a hand over her breasts, taking a moment to squeeze and fondle them through her top before impatiently unbuttoning her shirt, not bothering to remove it but instead simply leaving the material hanging open. He didn't even remove her bra, just pulling it down to release her breast.

She releases a groan when he lips encase her soft pink nipple, quickly turning it into a hardened peak. He wastes no more time, still focusing his attention on her nipple but also sliding his hand down to unzip her pants and push them down her body. The same attention is given his own slacks and briefs, allowing his erection to spring free into the tiny amount of space left between them.

They don't have long now before someone comes looking for them and he finally releases her hands so that he can place both of his underneath her thighs and lift.

She immediately gets the hint and jumps to help him lift her up against the wall. She promptly wraps her legs around his waist to help hold herself in place and support some of her own weight.

Not even bothering to remove her panties, he merely slips a finger underneath the crotch of her sodden underwear and slips it to the side. She's clearly ready and so is he.

Another moan erupts from the woman when he pushes through her slick folds without so much as a word. He enters her quickly, roughly and bites at her exposed breast while he forces her body to accommodate his exceptional girth. A steady pace of long, hard thrusts is set. In and out. In and out. He allows her no time to adjust, no time to think about anything but the hard slide of his cock within.

It's all she can do to hold on for the ride, his pace quickly increasing until he's pounding into her slit, roughly fucking her into the unyielding wall behind her.

Now this is what it means to be alive. She's too full up with him to even consider the possibility of the dead.

She's so wet her juices are running down his shaft to coat his balls and her inner thighs alike. The only noise is the sound of their bodies joining together with each harsh stroke.

One powerful thrust follows another. In the morning he'll have marks from where her fingernails have scoured his back, a reminder of this moment in a dark, dank ally where together they reaffirmed life in the most visceral of ways.

Not to be outdone, he sinks his teeth into her shoulder to muffle his cries when they both fall over the edge to oblivion together.

No longer able to support her weight in his arms, shaking from the strength of release he lets her slowly slide down the wall until her feet touch the ground but doesn't release her entirely until he's sure she can remain upright.

Neither speak while the pair straightens their clothing. They don't even take the time to clean themselves up. A potent reminder that will remain throughout the rest of the long night ahead of them.

They never talk about what happened in that ally. Not one word was spoken during the entire exchange and that is the way it will always remain. Even years later when she finds a writer and he a medical examiner to which they give their hearts, they'll always have that one short encounter from when they'd needed it the most. Fragile, but unbroken, they will prevail.

* * *

 **A/N: Short but not quite sweet, a fill for the 2015 summer kink meme. Just a simple request for Beckett and Espo. I will say though, it goes against my nature not to include Castle in here somewhere :P**


End file.
